<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Tastes Better Served Cold by WhiteCatInDisguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248141">Revenge Tastes Better Served Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise'>WhiteCatInDisguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've found whumptober 2020 prompts on tumblr and, DAMN, they are good. Each chapter will be focused on the day prompt. I hope I can finish it on time.<br/>Varian wakes up in the dark room, shackled to the ceiling, with no recollection of how he got there or what happened. But then, somebody he hoped he'd never see again walks in, and everything goes downhill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Hang Out Sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #1: Waking up restrained, Shackled</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Varian slowly came to. His head was pounding like someone hit it with a hammer. His whole body felt as if someone used an enormous rolling pin and rolled it over him several times. His vision was so blurry for a moment he wondered where his glasses were, before he remembered he didn't wear any. And his hearing was muffled, everything sounding like underwater.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In short, he felt like shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything around him was dark. Even when he could finally see and hear properly, there was nothing he could do. There was no light, and the only sound that reached his ears was the howling of the wind in the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was leaving the castle after another full day of work as the Royal Engineer. He spent last several days in capital, doing maintenance work on his hot-water boilers. It was only fair he finally go back home and spend some quality time with his dad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay, so he was leaving the castle... and then what? After exiting the main gate there was a large gap hole in his memory. And when he tried to remember something, <strong>anything</strong> that happened afterwards, the only result he got was a pounding headache. Why did it hurt so much to remember?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Talking about hurting... he noticed the muscles in his arms pulling hard. He tried to move around and stopped abruptly when the movement caused a familiar bone-chilling clanging. His heart stopped beating, eyes widened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Painfully slow he moved his head up towards the sound and let out a gasp of surprise and terror. Shackled. He'd been shackled to the ceiling. But when? Why? How?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mind was spinning now, moving too fast for himself to even catch up with his thoughts. Thousands thoughts were running through his head sand he felt himself slipping away, losing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his panic, he almost didn't notice the sounds of approaching footsteps. His head reeled so fast his neck cracked. He stared into the darkness but couldn't see anything. His heart pounded in his chest and he let out a scream, when he suddenly felt a breath on his neck and heard someone whisper into his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Welcome back, dArLiNg."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Hands Of The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #2: Kidnapped, Collar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian stared in fear into those cold green eyes, the smirk on the woman's face making her scar on the left cheek rise slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you have a good nap?" Donella asked sweetly, the menacing smile turning the usually-innocent question into something dark and twisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what do you want?" The teen asked, trying to stop the trembling of his voice. He couldn't help it. Donella gave out this kind of vibes one couldn't help but be afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you're so smart, aren't you?" The woman circled the shackled alchemist, her hands held behind her back. "That you can just sweep in, take away the prize I was working for my entire life, along with one of my men I took </span>
  <strong>
    <span>years</span>
  </strong>
  <span> to train, and go away as nothing has happened?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hugo left you on his own accord!" Varian argued. "And we had every right to do the trials and access the Eternal Library. It doesn't belong to you." He shot the woman a glare and added. "Besides, I didn't see you, or any of your men taking up the trials. You wanted us to do it for you, so you could just go in and take the final prize yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud slap echoed in the small room and Varian's head snapped to the side with the force of the hit. He felt stinging on his right cheek and he was quite sure it was burning red now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you disrespect me, boy!" Donella grabbed his collar and brought him closer to her face, eyebrows scrunched in fury. "You are on my mercy now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not for long." Varian replied with certainty. "I'm sure someone will notice my absence soon. And Corona's Royalty is quite protective of their friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think I don't know that?" Donella laughed and let go of his collar, making his body swing back and forth like a pendulum, the iron shackles biting into his skin. "I have my ways to remain unseen. They will find you only if I let them." She turned back to him with an evil grin. "And that's not going to happen for quite some time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, you're underestimating my family." Varian said with a glint in his eye. "They are quite resourceful and very persistent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... we shall see, then." The white-haired woman didn't seem too bothered by that statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strolled back to the shadows and Varian could hear her picking something up before she made her way back to her prisoner. With a quick movement, she caught his shirt and brought him close again, making sure he had no way of wriggling away. She raised her other hand and his eyes caught something metallic and oval. Before his mind managed to recognise the shape, the object was clasped tightly around his neck and he was being pushed away, shackles irritating the skin on his wrists at the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, you might think I have some ulterior motive for bringing you here, but in reality, it's quite simple." Donella stepped back, partly hidden in the shadows and stared at the teen. "You, boy, are going to pay for what you've done to me. By the time I'll be finished with you, you'll be begging on your knees for me to stop. But let me tell you..." Her gaze turned sharp. "I will only stop when I feel like it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, she reached to her pocket and pulled out a small object with a single button attached to it. She took a moment for her finger to hover over it and looked up at the alchemist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, I want to hear you scream." She said and let her finger fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next, Varian could later only describe as pure agony. His whole body was subjected to a tremendous electric shock, starting from the neck and travelling up and down until his whole frame shook at the pain. He clenched his eyes and mouth, refusing to scream, even as the pain became unbearable. He didn't know how long it lasted, but Donella finally let go of the button, the electricity disappearing in an instant. She observed as he tried to level his breathing with a satisfied grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you like it, darling? It's my latest invention. I call it an electric collar. You can probably guess why." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Varian didn't reply, glaring daggers at the woman from under his bangs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Screw you." He managed to spit despite his voice trembling. Donella clicked her tongue in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like you need to learn some respect, darling." She said and pushed the button again. And then again. And again. And again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the seventh time, Varian couldn't hold it any longer. His throat burned and he let out a blood-curling scream that bounced from the walls and came back tenfold. He screamed and screamed until his voice became hoarse. And even then, he couldn't get Donella's crazy laughter out of his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Way Or The Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt #3: Manhandled, Forced To Their Knees</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Donella deemed he has been electrocuted enough times, Varian didn't feel a thing. He didn't know whether it was due to the electricity frying his nerves or his body and mind just getting used to the pain. It took him several seconds to notice the collar wasn't producing shocks anymore. Donella observed the alchemist with a thoughtful gaze, her eyes calculating the next course of action. Finally, she seemed to decide on something and approached the wall, pulling on the lever stuck to it.<br/>Suddenly, the pressure on the chains vanished and Varian fell face forward, hitting the cold stone floor with a force. He grunted in pain and tried to pull himself up, his strained muscles not quite willing to cooperate. <br/>Donella approached his powerless body and without words grabbed the chains and tugged on the hard. Varian cried out at the pain, as he was dragged across the floor. He heard another clasp of metal and noticed the chains have been secured on the loops sticking out from the floor, their ends attached to the wall in front of him. <br/>Puzzled, he tried to figure out the purpose of such bizarre bindings. He shot an uncertain glance at Donella, who, by now, was back at the lever, her gaze cold and unwavering. <br/>"I'm going to tell you what happens now." She said, her voice devoid of any emotion. "You are going to get on your knees and apologise."<br/>"I have nothing to apologise to you for." Varian snarled. Donella clicked her tongue unapprovingly and pulled on the lever. <br/>The chains rattled and tensed, moving inside the walls, the movement sending Varian sprawling on the floor. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his limbs but didn't make a sound. <br/>"Apologise. Now." Donella repeated and Varian just stared back at her, his eyes defiant. The chains rattled again and he was pushed into the floor as if the woman wanted him to turn flat. <br/>"Last chance, darling." He heard her say, her voice cold. <br/>He remained silent and she once again clicked her tongue. With much more power than needed, she dragged the lever down, the strain becoming unbearable. The chains moved differently this time, however. The ones attached to his arms went up, lifting his body to the semi-upward position. He was forced to his knees, whether he liked it or not. <br/>Donella appeared in his vision, a pleased smile on her lips. She patted his cheek approvingly and grinned at him. <br/>"There, wasn't that hard, was it?" She said and he glared at her in response. "Now, I'm waiting."<br/>"I have nothing to say to you." Varian said, still defiant. <br/>Donella furrowed her brows and punched his stomach in one swift movement. He gasped in surprise and would have fallen forward if it wasn't for the chains keeping him in place. She forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, making him look at her. <br/>"I will get this apology, even if I'd have to force it out of your throat." She snarled and he couldn't help but chuckle. <br/>"Good luck with that." He replied, earning another hit in the stomach. He gasped but didn't let out another sound. <br/>"I will make you apologise, you stupid brat!" Donella snarled. "By the time I finish with you, you'll be screaming out those apologies!" <br/>Varian smirked and looked up at the woman. <br/>"Do your worst." He challenged. <br/>By the time Donella finally got tired and left the room, he was beaten and bruised, his whole body sore and burning. But he still didn't apologise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>